The invention relates generally to a computer system, a management apparatus and a management method, and more specifically to a management apparatus used for a computer system and software for managing the same.
In conventional techniques, switching between an access path for a first storage system and an access path for a second storage system that has data copied from the first storage system has been performed by exchanging cables. For this reason, a maintenance person had to perform the exchange operation at a place where the host system is installed, and remote operation was difficult.
In addition, since plural types of storage areas with different capacities and different disk configurations can be provided in a storage system these days, the settings for the storage system can be complicated and incorrect setting can easily occur. Conventionally, a maintenance person has had to manually configure the settings for the second storage system (replica storage system), which might lead to failures in data migration due to incorrect settings.
In light of these circumstance, reference 1 discloses a technique that solves remote operation difficulty resulting from the necessity of physically performing switching of access paths associated with data migration, and that reduces data migration failures resulting from incorrect settings for a replica storage system unit that requires input of complicated settings (see reference: JP2004-102374A).
In the data migration processing described above, various settings for an original storage system (e.g., settings for the configuration of volumes and for the connection relationship between the volumes and a host system) are adopted in a replica storage system, and then data in the original storage system is adopted in the replica storage system. Then the access path from the host system is switched from the original storage system to the replica storage system after this data migration processing.
Management software for managing the status and performance of the storage system periodically acquires configuration information and performance information from the storage system as a monitoring target and accumulates the acquired information in its internal database. The management software displays the accumulated configuration information and performance information in response to a request from an administrator. The performance information may be the amount of data received or transmitted per unit time for each device (component) such as a volume port in the monitoring target storage system.
When the administrator performs performance monitoring using the management software, the administrator sets in advance a threshold value for a device as a monitoring target. When, for example, the amount of data read from or written to a certain volume by a host computer exceeds the threshold value, the management software reports the administrator that the amount of read/written data exceeds the threshold value via e-mail or the like in order to alert the administrator.
However, when the above-described data migration processing is performed between two storage systems and a path between the host computer and an original storage system is shifted to a replica storage system, the administrator needs to re-set threshold values, which have been assigned to the devices in the original storage system, in the replica storage system in order to continuously perform the performance monitoring for the replica storage system. It is a first object to prevent the occurrence of that event.
In the situation where storage system configuration information and data are migrated from the original storage system to the replica storage system and the management software monitors the replica storage system, if there is a change in performance between the pre-migration and post-migration devices (components) (e.g., volumes or ports), the assigned threshold value may no longer be appropriate for the post-migration device performance. In other words, even though the threshold value was set based on the performance of a device, the device performance changes without being noticed by the administrator, and so the threshold may lose its original function. It is a second object to prevent the occurrence of that event.
Furthermore, in the situation where data is migrated from the original storage system to the replica storage system and the management software monitors the replica storage system, if there is a change in configuration between the original storage system and the replica storage system, the assigned threshold value may no longer be appropriate for the configuration of the replica storage system. In other words, even though the threshold was set based on the storage system configuration of the original storage system, the storage system configuration changes without being noticed by the administrator, and so the threshold may lose its original function. It is a third object to prevent the occurrence of that event.